Isabella
by TechnoPirate
Summary: When Jo left for four years, Dean and Sam didnt think they'd see her again, so what happens when she comes back with a little girl? And tells Dean to meet his daughter... JoDean
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean stood at the airport, waiting patiently. It had been at least four years since the last time they saw a really good friend… a really good friend by the name of Jo… She was a blond woman, with a punk of a personality… only a year younger than Dean. He was embarrassed to see her again… wishing that he knew why she ran off in the first place, that was something that you do when you're a kid, not twenty six. There she was… and that was all that Dean could think as he saw the woman stair at him and his brother, smiling…

All that Dean could really notice was what her hand held, and that was the hand of a little girl… a sister? He thought to himself, but he couldn't help wonder… maybe it was something else…

Jo picked the child up in her hands and ran over to her two friends, hugging them both. The child's dark long hair seemed to be cut with no better than a kitchen knife, and knowing Jo, there was a chance that it was.

"Who's this?" Sam asked with a smirk, eyeing the little girl, she held a stuffed bunny rabbit in one hand.

"Isabella, say hi." Jo said. The child waved with her free hand, not giving anyone a smile. She looked scared. "She's the reason I left…"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, worry striking his face.

"Dean…" Jo said, stalling her sentence slightly, "I left because I was pregnant… I came back so that you can see your daughter…"

**That's chapter 1. Not much happening yet… I know that it's short but this is it so far, I'll update again soon. Thank you. Btw, I like criticism as long as you're not really mean about anything… just tell me how to improve. I love reviews!!!! LOVE **


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until her words where spoken that Dean was brought into reality, he looked to the child, finally noticing once and for all that she was his spitting image. He looked over to his brother, then at the ground. On Sam's face was a look of confusion, and disbelief.

"Wait… what?" Dean spoke. The little girl, 'Isabella' snuggled her face into Jo's shoulder. She smiled and handed her to Dean, who willingly took hold of her tiny warm body.

"This is your daddy Bella." She said. Dean knew that she was telling the truth… she may lie sometimes, but not about this… Isabella looked up at his face, trying to smile just a little bit, it was impossible to tell if she was shy, or just didn't like him.

"Okay seriously," Sam said, "What did I miss?"

Joe gave a brief chuckle. "Bella is me daughter, like I said before…" She spoke. "Your brother fathered her…" Sam still looked confused.

"When did you even have time to- no, never mind." He said, not even wanting to know. He walked to the little girl. "So this is my niece then?"

Jo walked into Dean's arms, hugging him. He hugged her back, not wanting the moment to ever end… if time would just freeze at that moment, Dean would have been the happiest man alive…

**Okay, I'm going to try to make my chapters longer from now on, but I just love updating. Once again, I love reviews!! Please write me some!!**


	3. Chapter 3

The four of them, Dean, Sam, Jo, and Isabella, drove to a nearby hotel to spend the night. There was not much for any of them to say… everything that had to be said already was.

Dean parked the car, getting himself out, and then helping Jo to get Bella out. Her brown hair was in two low ponytails that just made her look cuter.

Dean took her out of the child car seat that she sat in, putting her head over his shoulder. Jo kissed Dean on the cheek and held Isabella's small hand. The child didn't really look four… she was somewhat small for her age.

**Author note: We can just assume that she gets that from her daddy. Lol **

Not to mention, she was extremely thin.

"Does she not eat that much?" Dean asked. Jo shrugged.

"I don't have that much money, not to mention she's somewhat picky."

Dean nodded.

"We'll have to help her gain a little weight then. She's a stick."

Jo smiled.

"That would be nice." She said.

**Wow, my chapters seem to be getting shorter… oh well, I might update once more today, not sure. Have fun reading though. **


	4. Chapter 4

It was hard to believe, but all four of them managed to fit into one hotel room.

"Just don't- _do_ anything when I sleep." Sam said in a slightly sarcastic and slightly serious tone.

"Shut up bitch." Dean responded with a smile. Jo laughed slightly.

"We have a four year old in hear I'd like to point out." She said looking to Isabella. The little girl played on the floor with one of her socks. A chuckle escaped her mouth. Dean perked up.

"She has your smile…" He said to Jo.

"Other than that she looks exactly like you." Jo responded.

"You saying I look like a girl?"

They both laughed, knowing that he was only joking.

"I'm getting ready for bed…" She said ending the talking for now. "Bella is already in her pajamas. Could you tuck her in?"

Dean nodded, the child lifted her arms up to him and he picked her off of the floor. There was a small mattress in between the other two beds, he set her in it and put the covers over her.

"Good night Isabella…" He said quietly hugging her. "No getting up, okay?" The little girl nodded with a yawn. She hadn't said much so far… but Dean didn't mind… He didn't have to hear her voice to love her…

Jo came out of the bathroom in a nightgown and sweat pants. Her hair was in a pony tail and her make-up was off. Dean thought that she looked nice…

They both lay down in the same bed; Jo rested her head against his chest, wrapping her arm around his waist…

"Good night…" She said, before quietly whispering under her breath. "I love you…"

**Finally, this chapter is a little bit longer. YAY!! Have fun reading, please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was the first one to wake up the next morning. Other than little Isabella who was already awake. She looked at his eyes, he looked at hers. The little girl was beautiful… just beautiful…

Dean agreed… the child looked so much like him… his hair color, his eye color, even his issue when it came to height. She was an adorable child…

"Dean?" Dean looked around to see a tired Jo sitting up in bed. "You up already?"

"Isabella's awake too." He said. The child gave a smile and sat on the floor.

"It's four o'clock in the morning…"

Dean looked at his watch, finally realizing how early it was. Jo got up, "Go back to sleep Bella." She said taking the small child. "It's too early."

"I'm not tired…" Bella said in a hushed mumbled voice. She couldn't pronounce words very well. Not came out like 'no' and tired came out like 'tiad' not that Dean thought that was unusual for a little kid…

Jo picked her up and set her back on her bed, tucking her in.

"Go to sleep. Okay?"

Bella closed her eyes and was asleep again within minutes…

Jo kissed Dean, leaning against his chest.

"Well now I'm not tired." Dean said with a brief chuckle.

"Pervert." Jo laughed, lying back in bed. Dean lay next to her. Falling asleep.

**Sorry for not updating sooner. Be happy and read. Review please. **


	6. Chapter 6

Morning had actually struck when Dean opened his eyes. The sun was up in the sky, brighter by much than when he had woken up before.

Bella played on the ground with her mommy and Sam was still out like a light.

"Morning…" Dean said rubbing his eyes. He gave a yawn and got out of bed. Isabella looked at him, actually smiling this time.

"Are you my daddy?" She asked in her cute childish way.

"From what I'm aware of." Dean answered. Bella looked confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Jo shot Dean her death glare. (You know what glare I'm talking about.)

"Nothing… never mind." Dean said. Finally realizing that Isabella would not understand a word of what he was saying. "Yes, I'm your dad."

"Did I miss something?" A very tired-looking Sam asked.

"Morning." Dean responded with a chuckle. "I'll go downstairs and get breakfast…" He finished before leaving the room.

He came back minutes later with pancakes, toast, coffee and juice. (I was randomly thinking about pancakes at the time…)

**Okay, I need help with some ideas. Something dramatic must happen soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

It had now been another day since they had checked into the hotel.

"Dean…" Jo said with a sigh, she placed her hand into his. "Can I talk to you about something?"

Dean perked up,

"I'm begging you not to tell me that you're pregnant again." He said in a humorously sarcastic tone. Jo chuckled.

"No." She said. "It's about Bella,"

"Okay, what about her?"

Jo sighed slightly, "Dean," She said. "I love Bella to death, and she and you both know that… but… I don't want you getting too attached to her…"

Dean was confused, "I love her too, but what do you mean by 'Don't get too attached to her'?"

Jo's eyes started to weld with tears, even though they didn't fall.

"Bella has a problem… she was born with very fragile bones and lung cancer… the treatments are harsh on her small body and have been failing. They say…" She couldn't finish the sentence before breaking down. She cried heavily into Dean's shoulder. "There only giving her a 20 percent chance to live over the age of six…"

Dean was speechless… he didn't know what he should say, what he should do…

"So you want me to forget about her? Jo, that's _not_ going to happen, how could you even think that it would?"

**Sorry for the wait, I've been working on another fic, so yeah… I'll try and update again soon if I can. **


End file.
